A Better Reminder
by miraleeann
Summary: By Request. A one shot about Harry and Remus. No romance, no slash. CP.


**Author's Note: By request. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry followed Remus down the long dark hallway. He nearly had to jog to keep up with the man.

He was sure that he was in for a lecture. The disapproving glares he was receiving from nearly every painting that he passed prepared him for that reality.

In hindsight, perhaps wandering the halls in the middle of the night hadn't been the best idea.

Snape had been furious when he had caught him. For a fleeting moment Harry had hope that Remus wouldn't be cross at all. That hope was ripped away when Remus gave Harry the sternest look he ever had and informed Snape that he would like a private word with the boy before escorting him back to his dormitory.

Remus threw open the door to the Defense classroom and once inside spun around to face Harry. "Where did you get this map?"

His voice was stern and Harry blanched at the sound of it combined with the angry look on the man's face. He wanted to ask how Remus knew it was a map but he didn't think the man would appreciate his curiosity at all.

"I er-," Harry racked his brain trying to think of a suitable answer. He wasn't going to rat the twins out. That wasn't even close to an option.

"Have you any idea how dangerous this map is? How foolish it is to have in your possession?" Remus asked as he waved the map in Harry's face. "Did it not occur to you that should this get into the wrong hands, it could be used to locate you?"

Although he was relieved that he was off the hook as far as confessing how he got the map, Harry felt his insides swell at Remus' words. Of course it hadn't occurred to him. Sometimes it absolutely amazed him how much of an idiot he could truly be.

"I'm sorry," Harry offered as Remus walked to his desk and deposited the map in the top left drawer.

Harry had figured that Remus was going to keep the map in his position but he still couldn't help but feel slightly sad as he realized his assumptions were correct.

"Frankly I am a bit concerned that you don't quite realize the gravity of your mistake Harry. That you are simply apologetic because you were caught, that you are sorry that I have confiscated the map but that you aren't necessarily sorry for your actions."

Harry considered these words as he racked his brain for the right response. He could still hear the anger in his favorite Professor's voice and he knew if he had any hope of escaping without a detention or an essay to write he was going to have to come up with something quick.

"I am sorry," Harry tried.

"Unfortunately sometimes sorry simply isn't enough."

"I have Quidditch tomorrow," Harry mumbled softly.

If it were any other teacher that he was currently in trouble with he would have never dared to say such a thing. His relationship with Remus was different though.

"Quidditch?" Remus questioned in a confused voice.

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir. I have practice tomorrow. I mean if you were to give me detention I would miss it…" Harry trailed off.

"I have absolutely no intention of giving you a detention," Remus replied as he pulled his desk chair away from his large oak desk.

Harry gave the man a questioning perplexed look.

"In my observations, detention does very little to correct your behavior."

Harry pondered these words. He had to admit that Remus was right. He was sentenced to detention all of the time and it really wasn't that bad nor did it make him want to behave so he wouldn't get another one. Not really anyway.

"You risked your own safety this evening Harry," Remus said sternly.

At the sound of the man's voice Harry instantly felt guilty for his actions. How could he have possibly thought that wandering the halls in the middle of the night would be a good idea?

"In doing so you have told me that you clearly don't realize what a serious transgression that is," Remus continued.

Harry opened his mouth to interject but before he could get a word out Remus was talking once more.

"I know that you are aware that your parents were quite dear friends of mine." He paused for a moment looking to Harry for confirmation and only continued after the boy nodded. "Your father and I were nearly inseparable. I knew him better than I knew myself at times. With that being said I do not have a doubt in my mind that he would consider your risking your own life as just a serious offense as I do."

Remus was sitting now.

"Furthermore I am confident in saying that I know exactly the correct punishment to help thwart similar behavior in the future?"

"I could write an essay for you," Harry offered in a small voice. He had a suspicion of where this conversation was going and he hoped against hope that he was wrong. That he was stomach was doing flips for no reason at all.

"Actually Harry I think an old fashioned spanking would be a much better reminder than any essay I could assign."

Harry felt his stomach flip once more, his every fear confirmed. He cursed himself for wearing his pajama pants instead of changing into something more protective like trousers or steel pants.

"No Remus you don't have to," Harry said quickly. "I promise I won't do it again."

"I'm afraid this isn't up for negotiation," Remus replied in a grave voice. He certainly wasn't looking forward to punishing the boy but he had to admit he wasn't displeased with the reaction he was getting. He was almost certain that his punishment might actually make an impact and improve the child's behavior.

"I'll serve detention every night for a week…a month," Harry offered. His throat was dry and he was sure Remus could hear his heart pounding into his rib cage.

"I assure you that that won't be necessary," Remus replied. "Now let's get this over with please." He beckoned to Harry with a wave of his hand.

"Remus no," Harry practically whined. He didn't think his refusal would get him anywhere but he couldn't help but try.

"_Harry James_."

At the use of his full name coming in such a stern tone from Remus, Harry instantly jumped into action. Within a second he was across the room now standing next to the man.

Wasting no time, Remus gently took a hold of Harry's wrist and guided the boy across his lap.

Harry felt his face blush ten shades of red as he vowed that he would never do anything to put himself in this situation again.

Remus could practically feel the boy's apprehension and as a result wasted no time in beginning the punishment.

He quickly raised his hand and brought it down smartly on the small backside.

Harry let out a small yelp which Remus was sure came from shock rather than actual pain.

Without hesitation he raised his hand once more and after making contact with the derriere in front of him he felt Harry take a grip on his pant leg.

Remus allowed his hand to fall several more times before he felt the young teenager begin to shake with tears.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

Remus' hand fell once more after the words were spoken. And then he gently began rubbing the boy's back.

The two stayed in their positions for a moment before Remus gently helped the child to stand. Remus expected Harry to shun away from him but was pleasantly surprised when the boy practically fell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Harry sobbed onto his favorite Professor's chest. "I was so stupid."

"You are so very forgiven," Remus assured him as he gave the boy a quick tight hug.

A moment later Harry gently pulled away from the man, quickly wiping away the remaining tears from his face.

"It's quite late and you really should head back to bed."

Harry nodded in agreement. He had been wide awake before but somehow he was suddenly exhausted.

"Before you go though, I want you to know that I absolutely despised punishing you Harry. However, that being said, I will not hesitate to do so again if it is needed."

Harry nodded seriously at these words. "It won't be. I promise."

Remus nodded with a soft smile. "Off you go then. And straight to your bed, any detours and the map will let me know."


End file.
